Uninvited
by Billabong369
Summary: So my favorite book uninvited doesn't have its' own fan-fiction category so I put it under divergent. This is a crossover between the two books. The first chapter will be the summary, because I thought it would be best. I highly suggest reading uninvited if you haven't.
1. Full Summary

Davy has always belonged in Amity. She grew up here with her best friends, and fellow class mates. One of her best friends, Beatrice Prior AKA "Tris" As she prefers to be called, is from Abnegation. The day before the aptitude test, and two days before the choosing ceremony, the HTS test is held. HTS stands for 'Homicidal Tendency Syndrome'. Going into the test, she believes nothing more then that she will come out just as she went in, nothing will change. But everything will change. When Davy, and Tris both test positive, the test givers are quick to erase all data. Having HTS can cause major problems. They were both told to never tell anyone else, but both girls know they have one person they can confide in. Each other. They lady that distributed their tests told them that most HTS carries also tend to be divergent. This story will start in Davy's perspective from her leaving the HTS testing room. Then to Aptitude test day, and so on. But don't forget those frequent conversations with Tris. They have to be very secret about these, considering Abnegation isn't suppose to have friends, but they have been ignoring this rule since first grade. Where Tris was told to come in and volunteer her time to help in my class room. They are both in the same school year, and will be choosing together. Davy thought she was destined to be in Amity with Zac forever, but test change things, and now Davy thinks she has a new perspective on things. Although she is positive that there is some mistake with the HTS test, she keeps considering her options. She doesn't want to hurt people, but that doesn't mean that she will always think that.


	2. The Symbol

**Okay, so this is my new story. My other one didn't get many reviews, so I thought I would try out something new. Here goes nothing...**

* * *

Davy

I always knew I belonged in Amity. But the test I just took tell me different. I am walking down the hall way that leads to the elevator thinking about what just happened. I just finished the HTS test. And it came out positive. I just hope Tris has better luck. I thought I would grow up in Amity, and live out my life with Zac. But I guess I was wrong. The lady that distributed my test, Tori, told me most people that test positive for HTS, also tend to be divergent. I wasn't worried about tomorrow, until now. Tori erased my test score, and manually entered Negative. I know that they wont notice, but that doesn't change what might happen tomorrow.

I reach the elevator, and press my finger on the down arrow. It illuminates and a ding can be heard from a few floors below me. I hear heavy footsteps behind me. Ignoring them, I stay focused on the door in front of me, willing it to open soon. The steps sound closer, and I can feel hot ragged breaths on the nape of my neck. Sending a shiver down my spine, which causes me to quake slightly in my sneakers.

The ding of the elevator rings through the room, and I hear the swoosh of the elevator stopping on my floor. Our floor. Without looking back, I enter the small space, and Push the button that has a large G on it. Hoping that it stands for Ground Floor. I have only been in an elevator once before, and that was to go to Mitchells' choosing ceremony. And that didn't end well. But we all knew that he was heading that direction. My brother has always be a trouble maker.

The doors close, and I try my best to not look over at the person next to me. I still feel their stare on my back. My curiosity willing me to look, I glance over to the body.

I gasp.

My eyes holding on the boys neck, I see the bold imprint. He is a carrier himself. He must be at least one year older then me if he already has an imprint. The large circled H stand out boldly on his neck. I lift my gaze to his eyes. They are a smokey blue color with a blue rim around them so dark, they appear... almost black if you will. Then he speaks up. A raspy almost whisper.

"Hey princess."

His words simple and short, Mesmerizing. I am stunned. He is a carrier just like me. Maybe he was distributing test. I wish he gave me mine. I am at a lose for words. He is an inspiration to me. How he carries him self, even with the imprint. That is how I will be. Even if I am positive the test made a mistake.

The doors open, and he walks out, not even thinking to look back.

And I am still standing here. I close my mouth, and walk out of the elevator, leaving the confined space to itself.

* * *

**Okay, I know it is short, but I had to re write everything, because I 'wasn't logged in.' Whatever. I hope you guys like it. Can you guess who the boy is yet? GUESS! If you have read the book, you should have picked up on it very quickly! **

**If you know, tell me! There will be contest, everyone who gets it right will become a character, or initiate! Please review with who..**

**Who the mystery character is**

**Your initiates name**

**Good or bad character**

**Faction of origin**

**HTS positive or not**

**Divergent or not**

**Stays alive, dies, or becomes faction-less **

**Okay thats it! Review Favorite Follow! And the contest will extend through July 7th. I will give hints if most people get it wrong, but not until the 7th!**

**AND EXTRA POINTS GO TO PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHAT BOOK THIS NEXT PART IS FROM!**

**Remember to...**

**Listen to the smell of the sound of your footsteps...**

**Love you all!**

-Emma


	3. The Test

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. But i'm here now so ya. Next chapter!**

* * *

Davy

I walk home in a daze. I have never really seen anyone with an imprint before... that was terrifying.

I take the carpool bus back to my small cabin in Amity, and wait for my friends to arrive back home. I open the doors to see my mother standing there with tris's parents, but no Tris to be found.

"Hi mom, Hello Mr. and Mrs. Prior, where might I be able to find Tris?

"Hello Davy." Tris's mother replies. "Tris is waiting in your room."

"Thank you!" i give my mother a quick hug before taking my escape to my room, where once I arrive I close the door behind me and lock it.

"How'd it go?" I question her."

"Davy I can be honest with you right?"

"Only if I can be honest with you." I reply.

"Positive."

"Same." I whisper... "Trissy what are we gonna do?"

"Transfer. Together. Just like we've been training for."

"OK."

"Two more days..."

"Two more days..." And we end the conversation with that.

* * *

Davy

I open the fridge the next morning to find the peach I have been saving for today. Aptitude tests.

Tris and I have been training for Dauntless initiation for the past 7 years, but I am still nervous. I eat quickly before says goodbye to my parents and heading out.

I meet Zac and Tori on the corner as always, and we start heading to the bus stop.

"How was your test yesterday?" Zac asks me before kissing me and wrapping his arm protectively around my waist.

"Fine, it was good." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Tori asks me.

"That I came out in one piece and just like everyone else I am keeping my precise score to myself."

5 HOURS LATER

I jerk awake for the simulation in a sweat.

"That was... perplexing. Give me a minute." My test administrator, also named 'Tori' walks out.

When she returns, she sits down again on her stool. Looking me in the eyes, she talks to me.

"so what is my result?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday? About HTS and divergence?"

"y-yes." I stutter.

"Well it's true. You have an aptitude for 3 factions."

"What?"

"Amity, Dauntless, and Erudite. You can't tell anyone about this. No one. Do you understand me? I'm going to login your results as amity, but that doesn't mean you have to choose that."

"o-ok..." I whisper leaving the room, my face pale.

I finish the day and run to the car to get home.

I need all the time I can get to myself.

Because I have no idea what to expect tomorrow. Although, I have a feeling I will be transferring. There is never room for a live HTS carrier in Amity.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated. But I'm going to try and keep up with this story, but I have new inspiration, and started writing another fanfic. Not sure if its gonna be a long one shot, or if it will be just a few really long chapters, or a multi chapter with a very very very long first chapter.**

**Please help me out. I need characters!**

**Your initiates name**

**Good or bad character**

**Faction of origin**

**HTS positive or not**

**Divergent or not**

**Stays alive, dies, or becomes faction-less**

**thankS cheese its! **

**Peace and blessins peace and blessins! (Do you know where that's from?)**


End file.
